


A Trail Of Clothes

by Animehime



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animehime/pseuds/Animehime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Sirius relax in their room while it rains, and have a small talk. Then the tiny smidge of smut begins. ;) First in the 'Trail of Clothes' series of one-shots. While spoilers are contained within, they will not ruin the plot of any of the books, except maybe PoA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trail Of Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: Beta was the wonderful The_Minx_17. Written for the 'Bring Back The P0rn' Challenge on IJ, as initiated by The_Minx_17. This is only my second fanfic, and my first with any kind of smut, so please be kind. All mistakes are mine. And all characters within are over the age of 18. :)

"We need to do this more often," Harry murmured as he wrapped an arm across Sirius' bare waist and snuggled his cheek against the firm chest.

"Do what?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow at him as he pulled the blanket covering them up towards their shoulders. "Rip our clothes off after getting soaked in the rain?" He paused; an interested look appeared on his face as he felt Harry wiggle against his side and images of more sex popped into his head. His hand, which had been gently rubbing Harry's lower back, started to drift downwards.  
Shaking the idea away, he offered, "Have sex after ripping our clothes off because we got soaked in the rain?"

Gently nipping at Sirius' chest, Harry stared pointedly at his lover and ignored the hand creeping towards his rear. "No. Well, I suppose. But that's not what I was talking about. I meant this. Relaxing together. With me getting the store up and running, and you busy inventing pranks with the twins or playing with Teddy, we never seem to have time to just relax together anymore. Even our sex life has been feeling rather nonexistent recently." Harry frowned some at the thought.

Sirius made a noise of agreement, but he wasn't really paying any attention. His attention was taken up with the feel of Harry's skin against the palm of his hand and against his side. He hands cupped the focus of his thoughts… the, oh so delectable, arse that had distracted him all day. Losing patience, Sirius pulled Harry up and onto his body, making Harry squeak in surprise.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to have a serious discussion with you - "

"No, you're trying to have a boring discussion. I'm trying to start a Sirius discussion." Biting lightly on Harry's shoulder, he grinned up at his disgruntled lover. His very unamused lover. Seeing a frown start to form, Sirius used his free hand to pull Harry's face down so he could kiss the frown away. "Come on, Harry. What do you think we're doing right now? We're relaxing. We're spending time together. Let's not waste it griping. We can do that any time really."

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Harry placed his hands on Sirius upper chest and pushed back. "We never seem to have time to just talk! Or have sex! We wake up, rush a breakfast and go our separate ways until late, when we collapse in bed exhausted." Harry said, more upset with himself than Sirius. After all, he was the one that spent the most time away from the house in an attempt to get Enchanting Enchantments up and running.

Sirius sighed, afraid all hope of another romp had disappeared. "Simple to fix then. We'll just have to make the decision that neither of us will work through dinner. I don't think a couple of hours everyday in the evening is going to make that much of a difference for either of us. We'll be home by six, eat around seven, and have a couple of hours to just relax together before going to bed." Sirius gazed cheerfully at Harry, a small grin dancing around his lips, happy to have a solution so quickly.

Blinking, Harry thought about the suggestion. "I suppose that would work." Harry murmured, looking down at Sirius. "I know I can be home at six. Lately Seamus has been telling me I need to go home earlier. Do you think you could tear yourself away from planning pranks in order to be home on time though?" Harry teased.

Planting little kisses all over Harry's shoulder, Sirius grinned as he lightly ran a fingertip between Harry's lower cheeks, and teased the entrance to Harry's body. "To spend quality time with you? I think I can manage."

Eyes widening in surprise, Harry gasped at the sensation. Hearing Sirius chuckle at him, Harry decided a little revenge was in order. Leaning down and acting like he was going to kiss him, Harry instead flicked the tip of his tongue against the end of Sirius' nose, and gently tweaked one of his nipples. "So you want to play, huh?" Harry smirked as he pushed his hips down against Sirius, causing the other man to give a slight groan.

Continuing to rock, Harry hoped to keep Sirius' mind occupied long enough for him to get Sirius right where he wanted him. Bending his head, Harry licked at pebbled nipples and ran his hands up Sirius's sides, taking the time to gently rub at the silky skin under Sirius' arms.

Slowly pushing Sirius' arms up close to his head, Harry surrounded the treat he was currently lapping at with his mouth, and tenderly bit down until the moans coming from Sirius let him know the man was close to coming. Giving one last lick to skin sporting teeth impressions, Harry gathered together enough willpower to stop rubbing against Sirius and raised his head to look down at his handiwork. Glazed gray eyes stared up at him as Sirius panted.

"Why the hell did you stop?!" Sirius almost growled. Desperate, he tried to bring his hands down so he could grab Harry's hips and roll them over. But his hands were firmly held down on the pillow as Harry situated himself until he was leaning over Sirius with a smug look.

Rolling his hips lightly against the erection he could feel pressed between his bollocks and Sirius', causing Sirius to gasp a little. "We're going to play this by my rules this time. You're gonna keep your hands right there, and not move them until I say you can," an evil grin grew on Harry's face. "Do you think you can do that?" Sirius narrowed his eyes at the challenge.

"I can take anything you dish out, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. :hangs her head: I chickened out at the last minute. But you can let your imagination do the rest, probably better than I ever could! However, if I ever get around to writing more of this universe, I'll do my solemn best not to chicken out again. :)
> 
> Also! Let me know if I need to change tags or anything. :)


End file.
